wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Bonfire
This character belongs to MKDragonet. Touch them and I will smite you with the aid of the admins and mods. categories are fine tho "Hello! I'm the Prince of the SkyWings, Bonfire! It's nice to meet you!" ~ Bonfire Bonfire is part of an upcoming fanfic, and his page will be updated along with it. Appearance "It's expected of me to keep my looks up!... but between you and me, I don't really think that getting every scale polished is necessary." - dark red, similar to blood - golden eyes - black undertones and markings - light, ember-colored freckles across his snout - wears a few rings and a sash Personality "Up and at 'em!" - confident - easily frightened - sort of a wimp if we're being honest here - friendly and chatty - this isn't always a good thing tho - gullible - active - has many ambitions History "My life is... actually kinda basic. But don't think that I don't like being a prince! I'm proud to have been hatched in this family!" - basic prince history - cue fanfic Relationships "I want to make friends with as many dragons here as possible!" Altitude: considers a close friend, practically grew up with her, sees as more then just a protector Calcite: always comes to her for advice, may start developing feelings Shipwreck: a little nervous about him, wants to get him to open up, may start developing feelings Calescent: will become close friends, looks up to him Beaver: finds as enjoyable company, always looks forward to his cooking Aye-Aye: likes to hang around with her even if she gets a little overwhelming Starmover: tries to have conversations even if theres little chance he'll get anything, likes listening to her voice Elephant: finds funny and thinks of him as enjoyable company, though gets concerned when he pulls off something stupid Baskettail: finds nice to talk to when she isn't a nervous wreck, wants to reassure her Princess Bottlenose: tries to get along with her since their both royalty with little success, finds very stuckup Ailanthus: finds a little overwhelming but definitely enjoys chatting with her, encourages and praises her adventurous behavior Beewolf: can tell hes more then a 'wimpy guy pretending to be cool', tries to talk to him but finds his behavior tiring Buttonbush: tried to talk to him but now he just usually steers away from him, wants him to lighten up more Bearcat: finds as a interesting person and doesn't understand why they refuse his company, listens to their advice Brittlebush: talks to her whenever he bumps into her, feels as though shes hiding something Arctiid: considers a nice guy, tries to encourages him to the best of his ability Amphibian: finds cute, enjoys talking to her, thinks of as a good friend Braconidae: is more concerned about her doing stupid things then Elephant, jokingly wants to teach her the basics of sharing Barbel: finds sort of annoying, cant talk to him without getting a headache Trivia "Facts are important!" wip Gallery "Huh? Did you draw that... for me?" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MKDragonet)